


Peter's Home Life

by Fishy_Taylor



Series: Superfamily Universe [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, Multi, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Loki (Marvel), Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishy_Taylor/pseuds/Fishy_Taylor
Summary: Tony Stark and Steve Rogers were one of the biggest power couples in the world. They had a multitude of appearances in public together, and they adopted a son a few years after they got married. However, as Peter grew up, Steve and Tony were becoming unhappy together. The pair began to be out of the house more often, and they're relationship is heavily strained. It will not be long until something breaks.





	Peter's Home Life

Peter realized his dads were having problems when he was sixteen. He was up early to finish a project for school when he saw his Pops coming out of the guest bedrooms, which was down the hall from the room his Pops and Dad should be sharing. Peter thought nothing of it at first until he saw all his Pops's clothes in the bedroom too.

Peter then pretended not to notice things. 

He didn't notice his Pops going on more missions than usual.

He didn't notice how his Dad sometimes came home with hickies on his neck that he wasnt trying to hide.

Peter tried not to notice when his Pops's friend, Bucky, spent multiple nights in his Pops's bedroom when his Dad was on a business trip.

Peter pretended not to notice how his Dad and Pops screamed at each other a few rooms away because "HOW COULD YOU FUCK BUCKY WHILE PETER IS HERE, STEVE?!?" and "OH YEAH?!? AND WHAT ABOUT YOU AND STEPHEN STRANGE, TONY?!?"

During their fights, which became more and more frequent, Peter would leave the tower and go out on patrol. Spider-Man became a lot more vigilant and helpful around the city during the nightly hours. Crime in the city dropped, and Peter's grades dropped too. All the while, Steve and Tony seemed to focus on their fights and their love affairs.

After the tenth night in a row of shouting while Peter tried to get some sleep, Peter called Ned and MJ. "Hey, can I sleep on your couch for the night?" Tony and Steve could be heard through the phone too. After that, Peter was a frequent resident of Ned or MJ's couches when he didn't spend out all night as Spider-Man. Ned's dad was understanding since his parents went through a fighting stage and divorce when he was a teenager. MJ's moms both were sympathetic to Peter's situation and told him he should stay as long as he would like.

The summer let out with Peter barely passing his studies. Peter only went to the house once a week to do laundry. When he was there, his dads were either fighting, gone on business trips/missions, or busy with Bucky or Stephen. Peter actively avoided his dads because he couldn't stand to look at them after all the fighting.

Then Peter's Uncle Loki came to stay at the tower. Peter loved his Uncle Loki. He would show Peter his magic or take him on fun trips to places around the world or Asgard. Peter always smiled and was happy when Loki was around. However, his Pops and Dad didn't know that Loki was in the tower, so, when they got back from their activities two days later, they had a huge fight with Loki in the room next to them.

Loki noticed Peter's appearance in the morning. It was obvious that he didn't get any sleep, but he didn't surprised that Steve and Tony had the fight. "Peter, how long have they been fighting?"

Peter looked at him. "Almost every night that they are here together, but I'm not really sure. I don't stay here much." He frowned and looked away.

Loki frowned as well. "You don't like it when they fight, don't you?" He didn't want Peter to be this upset daily, but based on how Peter didn't spend much time in the tower.

"No. I hate hearing Dad yell about how Pops is cheating with Mr. Barnes while Pops yells at Dad for cheating with Dr. Strange." Peter rested his head on his arms, eyes watery.

Loki was furious at Steve and Tony. He didn't care if they were cheating on each other, but they were hurting Peter. He couldn't stand for the way that Peter was feeling because of them. "It'll be okay, Peter." Loki hugged him and let him cry.

Later that day, Peter was out of the house because his dads had their cheating partners in the house. Loki was furious. He pulled Steve and Bucky out on the gym and Tony and Stephen out of the lab. They were all surprised that Loki was there, but then they were annoyed that they were all sat in the living room together. At least, Steve and Tony were annoyed; Bucky and Stephen looked a bit uncomfortable.

"QUIET!!" Loki shouted before Steve or Tony could complain. "I do not care what you idiot Midgardians do with each other or say to each other. However, I care that you have made Peter very upset!! You've made Peter cry and spend a majority of his time out of this tower because he cannot stand to listen to your fighting anymore!! I do not care what you do, but you better fix what you two have!! Break it off or stay together, I do not care, but if I hear Peter talk about you two fighting one more time, you will not want to see what I will do!!"

Loki left the room. Steve and Tony were silent. 

Bucky stood up. "I-I'm going to go." Bucky didn't look at Steve as he left for the elevator.

Stephen stood as well. "You two have some problems to talk about. I will be leaving as well." He portaled out of the room as well.

Steven and Tony looked at each other. "I-I didn't even realize how we were affecting Peter." Steve looked so guilty.

"Shit. I was so mad at you for cheating with Bucky that I went to talk to Stephen. I got so drunk, and I kissed him. I was so upset and so drunk that I didn't stop it. You were with Bucky, and Stephen made me so happy like you used to. I just wanted that again." Tony confessed.

"I'm sorry for cheating with Bucky. You were away on trips constantly, and Bucky was there for me to talk to. Then we recounted the time back in the war when we were together. One thing lead to another and we kissed each other. We didn't stop even though Bucky thought it was wrong. I don't him about our issues. I was so upset. Then our fighting began, and it pushed me more towards Bucky. I love Bucky, but I also still love you." Steve grabbed Tony's hand.

Tony grabbed Steve's hand back. "I still love you too, but I also love Stephen." Tony frowned. "I want to be with both of you. You can have Bucky too. I just want you to be happy."

"I want that for you too." Steve cupped his face and leaned in a tiny bit. Tony leaned in and kissed him. Steve eagerly kissed back. Their kiss showed how much they loved and missed each other. They began to cry of happiness. "I love you so much. I'm sorry."

Later that day, when it was dark, Peter entered his room through the window. He took off his mask and noticed that his dads were sitting on his bed. "Hey, Pete. Why don't you sit down?"

Peter sat on the bed. His Pops looked at him. "We're so sorry, Peter. We didn't realize how our fighting was making you feel."

His Dad spoke next. "We've done a lot of talking, and we've figured out what we're going to do. We aren't going to fight anymore, and you don't have to leave the house everytime. We- We're giving our relationship a revival, and it will all be okay."

Peter asked, "Will you be happy?"

His Dad smiled. "We will be very happy."

Peter smiled. "Good." He hugged them.

The next day, Stephen and Bucky were invited back to the towers. Tony and Steve were waiting for them. "We wanted to ask you two something." Steve grabbed Tony's hand.

"Steve and I are staying together, but we don't want to stop being with you two. We want to make a relationship where Steve and I are together, I am with Stephen, and Steve is with Bucky. We wanted to see if you are okay with that."

Stephen and Bucky were quiet for a minute. They then replied that "it will be a bit strange, but I'll give it a try."


End file.
